


Discovery

by ami_ven



Series: Planetary Breakdown [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor receives an urgent message from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "discovery" (plus "planetary" & "breakdown")

“Well, then, my dear,” the Doctor said aloud to his TARDIS. “Where shall we go next?”

As if in answer, an alarm began beeping from somewhere on the other side of the console.

“What?” the Doctor said. He frowned at a monitor, pressed a few buttons, moved a knob, then squinted at the monitor again. “No, that can’t be… but it _is_. I just don’t understand _how_.”

He patted his pocket suddenly, and pulled out his psychic paper. “ _Come quickly_ ,” he read. “In Japanese, of course.”

The Doctor paused, then furiously started throwing switches. “Next stop, the Gates of Time!”

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Discovery [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389005) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
